After Three Hundred Years
by Pecore-Nere
Summary: Tiga ratus tahun. Tiga ratus tahun kau mencintainya. Tiga ratus tahun ia membencimu. Jaman berlalu, dan cintamu padanya maupun kebenciannya padamu tidak berubah. Angst. Netherland x Indonesia.


**Ps. Hindia = Indonesia. Sejalan dengan cerita, ntar namanya berubah jadi Indonesia kok. Peace -_-V**

* * *

**After Three Hundred Years**

Ia menampikmu. Lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kali.

Oh, dan tak lupa, ia juga menamparmu. Dan menginjak kakimu. Dan mengataimu sebagai bangsat terbesar yang pernah ia temui.

Mata hitamnya yang ekspresif dengan bulu mata yang lentik dan tebal berkilau penuh kemarahan; mendelik menusuk mata hijaumu seperti sebuah tombak tajam. Bibir mungilnya melontarkan berbagai sumpah serapah dalam bahasa yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa kau mengerti. Helai-helai rambut ikal mayangnya menampar tubuhmu saat ia berbalik dan pergi sembari menghentak-hentakan kaki.

Kau sendiri; ditemani kepulan debu dan terik sinar matahari. Udara panas khas Hindia-Belanda menusuk-nusuk kulitmu di balik setelan berwarna krem yang kau kenakan. Syal bergaris yang setia melingkari lehermu basah oleh keringat. Rambut cokelatmu yang disisir rapi juga telah lengket oleh keringat dan debu.

Gadis itu – Hindia – membencimu.

Hanya harga diri semata yang menahan gadis itu dari godaan untuk mengutukmu dengan ratusan variasi kutukan yang ada di tanah airnya. Terkadang, gadis itu sungguh mengingatkanmu akan England, si galak beralis tebal itu.

Kebencian gadis itu tumbuh ketika orang-orangmu menginvasi rumahnya; melecehkan orang-orangnya, dan memaksa mereka untuk bekerja keras bagi raja yang bahkan tidak mereka kenal atau bisa lafalkan namanya. Kebencian itu diperparah oleh fakta bahwa perlahan-lahan seluruh wilayah kepulauan Hindia kini dikuasai oleh pasukan negaramu. Bahkan meskipun kau memperlakukan dia, dan dia seorang, selayaknya seorang putri raja, tetap saja tidak ada emosi selain kebencian yang ia tunjukan padamu. Terkadang, gadis itu bahkan terlihat menikmati kebenciannya padamu – bahagia bahwa paling tidak ada satu orang yang bisa disalahkan dan dimaki-maki sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasinya. Rasa frustasi yang timbul dari kesadaran bahwa gadis itu tidak lagi memiliki otoritas atas tanahnya sendiri.

Bagaimana ia bisa bersikap sekasar itu merupakan sebuah misteri bagimu, karena semua putri-putri raja yang pernah kau temui di tanahnya umumnya bersikap lembut dan sopan selayaknya putri. Yah, mereka tidak jauh berbeda dibandingkan putri-putri kerajaan di Eropa sana. Sementara itu, gadis itu malah bersikap berangasan layaknya orang-orang Indian yang konon tinggal di Amerika nun jauh di sana.

Kadang, timbul dugaan di pikiranmu bahwa mungkin para golongan radikal pemberontak itulah yang mempengaruhinya untuk bersikap demikian.

* * *

"_Mati saja kau, bajingan! Jangan berani-berani lagi kau muncul di depanku!_" gadis itu menjerit penuh kemurkaan. Selaput bening air mata kemarahan berkilau di pelupuk matanya; sepasang mata hitam yang menatapmu dengan kejijikan sedemikian rupa seakan kau adalah seekor cacing, atau lebih parah lagi – seekor kutu busuk.

Cincin itu tergeletak di pasir; berkilauan dalam cahaya matahari sore. Gilang gemilang batuan mulia dan sulur-sulur perak membelit yang membentuk jalinan cincin tersebut nyaris sama cemerlang dengan buih air laut yang ditimpa kilau mentari saat terbenam.

Tadinya kau berpikir bahwa kombinasi dari suasana yang romantis dengan panorama pantai saat matahari tenggelam akan mampu meluluhkan penyakit kepala batu gadis itu.

Itu, tentu saja, adalah salah satu misinterpretasi terbesar dan terparah yang pernah kau lakukan sepanjang ratusan tahun kau hidup.

Semua itu bermula ketika rajamu - Willem Frederik Prins van Oranje-Nassau alias First King of Netherlands – memutuskan untuk secara resmi mengangkat Hindia sebagai bagian dari kekuasaan Holland. Tepatnya, sebagai salah satu dari sekian koloni yang tergabung di bawah kekuasaan negaramu. Proses ini melibatkan pendudukan total atas Hindia – dan tentu saja melibatkan penambahan nama. Gadis yang selalu kau kenal dengan nama Hindia atau Indië itu kini bernama Hindia-Belanda atau Nederlands-Indië.

Menyaksikan namamu berdampingan dengan nama gadis itu memberimu sebentuk kebanggan tersendiri. Rasanya seolah-olah kau dan gadismu itu telah menikah dan menjadi sepasang pengantin muda. Sebentuk imajinasi itu, tentu saja, padam dengan cepat ketika kau menyadari betapa marahnya Hindia jika ia mengetahui keputusan tersebut. Tentu saja, gadis manapun tak akan mau tiba-tiba dinikahkan tanpa diberi tahu lebih dulu.

Maka, rajamu memberikan solusi. Makan malam romantis mungkin; dengan rijsttafel untuk kalian santap bersama-sama di bawah sinar bulan. Tak lupa, sebagai pemanis lamarlah gadis itu. Dijamin, tawaran untuk menikah dengan pria muda setampan Holland akan membutakan gadis manapun, negara ataupun bukan. Selain itu, pernikahan akan mengeratkan kekuasaan Holland atas Hindia sekaligus mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dari penindasan atas rakyatnya.

Kau menyambut gembira ide itu – satu solusi yang mungkin akan meluluhkan hati gadismu.

Yah, kau tidak bisa lebih salah lagi.

Cincin hasil karya pengrajin perak terbaik yang diberikan oleh rajamu langsung dilempar oleh Hindia ketika ia melihatnya. Padahal, kau baru saja berlutut dan membuka mulutmu untuk memintanya menikahimu. Cincin yang kurang lebih senilai dengan gaji 1500 pekerja rodi itu mendarat di atas pasir pantai dan berdenting memilukan.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada dengan sukarela menerima namamu yang hina itu dipasangkan di samping namaku," kata-kata pedas yang terlontar dari mulutnya bagaikan tamparan yang keras. Tamparan keras yang sesungguhnya memang layak kau terima.

Kau tahu, sesungguhnya bukan dirimu yang ia benci – yang ia benci adalah eksistensimu sebagai sebuah bangsa, sebuah negara. Sebuah bangsa yang telah menyengsarakan bangsa gadis itu. Seandainya kau bukanlah Holland, mungkin ia tak akan sedemikian membencimu. Akan tetapi, jika kau bukanlah Holland, mungkin kalian berdua tak akan pernah bertemu.

* * *

Pintu kayu itu berderik terbuka, dan sesosok bayangan menyelinap masuk dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Siapapun itu, tentunya tak ingin diketahui keberadaannya. Usaha yang agak tidak berguna, mengingat kau telah menyadari keberadaannya sejak kau mendengar pintu gerbang rumahmu terbuka beberapa menit lalu. Gerbang besi yang sudah lama tidak diminyaki itu berderit keras seperti bunyi kuku menggaruk papan tulis ketika dibuka-tutup.

"Hindia?"

Sosok itu terpleset pada karpet mahal yang melapisi lantai dan jatuh terhempas menghantam lantai. Kau meringis mendengar erangan gadis itu; pastilah sakit untuk mendarat dengan cara demikian.

Kau berdiri dan menyalakan lampu minyak, dan tampaklah Hindia, gadismu itu, terbaring di lantai. Ia menggerutu keras dan segera berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk kebayanya untuk mengusir debu. Kau menyadari bahwa kaki kanan gadis itu pincang; dan ia meringis saat menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Hindia... Dari mana saja kamu?" kau bertanya sembari memegang bahunya.

Mata hitamnya mendelik menatapmu; seakan menantangmu untuk bertanya lebih jauh. "Apa yang kulakukan sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Hanya karena aku tinggal di rumahmu, tidak berarti kau berkuasa atas diriku," balasnya dengan nada mengejek. Sebersit kebanggaan bercampur dengan rasa pahit dapat kau rasakan di dalam suara soprannya yang berkharisma.

Kau mengangkat satu alismu, dan bertanya, "Hindia, dari mana semua luka ini?"

Mata hitamnya melebar sesaat dan ia berkata dengan panas, "Itu pun _bukan _urusanmu, bodoh."

Kau tidak mencoba membalas setiap kecaman dan ejekannya. Tanpa harus bertanya pun, sesungguhnya kau sudah tahu dari mana semua luka itu berasal.

Gadis itu telah bergabung dengan gerakan-gerakan pemberontakan yang selalu merongrong pemerintah Hindia-Belanda sejak dulu. Hanya itulah satu-satunya penjelasan yang cukup logis untuk semua luka-luka itu. Sebagaimana layaknya gadis yang telah hidup di alam yang keras sejak kecil, Hindia adalah gadis yang ulet, kuat, dan tidak cengeng. Akan tetapi, secara fisik ia tetap saja perempuan, dan perempuan normal umumnya tidak sekuat dan segesit pria saat berperang. Saat ia berpartisipasi dalam berbagai penyerangan dan pemberontakan itu, Hindia pastilah telah ceroboh dan jatuh, terkilir, luka, memar, dan entah apa lagi.

Mengkonfrontasi gadis itu, kau tahu, tidak akan membuahkan apa-apa.

Maka kau menarik gadis itu ke kamarmu – untuk mengobati berbagai luka yang telah mencemari kulit sawo matangnya itu, tentu saja. Tidak baik untuk membiarkan begitu saja luka-luka itu, sebagaimana yang selalu Hindia lakukan. Gadis ceroboh itu kadang terlalu pemalas untuk merawat dirinya sendiri, dan kalaupun ia merawat luka-lukanya, kau tetap tidak percaya pada kombinasi dedaunan herba dan jamu-jamuan untuk menyembuhkan luka. Tidak steril, begitu menurutmu. Obat-obatan modern ala Eropa jauh lebih ampuh dibanding obat-obatan semacam itu.

"He, mau kemana kau menarik-narik aku begini! Lepaskan, sialan kau!" gadis itu meraung marah seperti singa, kedua alisnya bertaut dalam-dalam.

"Tenang. Sekarang, duduk kau di sana," kau menunjuk ke kasur dan melepaskan pergelangan kurus gadis itu. Sementara gadis itu menggerutu dan memaki, kau membuka lemari kaca di sebelah tempat tidurmu dan mengeluarkan kotak berisi obat-obatan.

Gadis itu duduk dengan kaku di atas kasur, raut mukanya tegang dan waspada. Ketika kau menghampirinya, ia menengadah, menatapmu dengan curiga. Dengan tenang, kau duduk di sebelahnya dan berkata, "Buka kebayamu."

"_Apa kau bilang?_" gadis itu menjerit, mukanya memerah karena marah dan malu.

"Kau mengenakan kemben di baliknya, kan? Lagipula, punggungmu itu juga luka. Aku tak bisa mengobati luka-lukamu jika kebaya itu menghalangi," dengan sabar, kau mencoba menjelaskan kepada Hindia, meskipun tak ayal lagi mukamu juga turut memerah saat kau menyadari arti ganda dari kata-katamu sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dalam kondisi apapun aku _tidak mau_," gadis itu mencerocos dengan marah, hingga akhirnya kau tidak sabar dan memotong.

"Hindia. Waraslah sedikit. Kau luka, dan luka harus diobati. Jelas?" kau berkata dengan tegas, meskipun gadis itu menolak menatap matamu.

Dengan agak jengkel, kau berkata dengan nada memohon, "Tatap aku."

Dengan keras kepala, Hindia mendengus dan tetap menatap langit-langit.

Akhirnya, sebagai usaha terakhir, kau meraih bahu kurus gadis itu dan berseru, "Tatap aku!"

Dengan agak kaget, mata hitam gadis itu menatap lurus ke dalam matamu, dan untuk pertama kalinya kau dapat melihat dirimu terpantul dalam sepasang mata indah itu. Berdeham dengan agak kaku, akhirnya kau berkata, "Aku hanya akan mengobatimu, Hindia. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang."

Sejenak, gadis itu tidak menyahut. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat datar tanpa emosi, hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Baiklah."

Demikianlah, dengan anggun gadis itu membuka kebayanya, menampilkan sekumpulan luka dan memar yang menghiasi punggungnya. Beberapa memar telah menguning, tanda bahwa sudah cukup lama sejak memar itu timbul. Beberapa masih berwarna kemerahan atau sudah membiru, dan luka-luka yang menoreh kulitnya pun beberapa telah mengering. Beberapa luka yang paling baru masih sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Kau meringis melihat kumpulan luka dan memar tersebut – rasanya tidak etis bahwa seorang gadis harus menanggung sedemikian banyak luka.

Maka, sepanjang malam itu kau merawat luka-luka gadis itu – tak hanya di punggung, tapi juga di kaki dan tangannya. Dengan sabar, setiap luka, setiap memar, dan setiap torehan kau bersihkan dengan air hangat dan kau obati dengan kombinasi salep dan obat-obatan yang kau bawa dari Holland dulu. Pada awalnya, tubuh gadis itu begitu kaku dan waspada, seolah berjaga-jaga kalau kau akan menusuknya saat ia lengah. Tetapi, seiring setiap luka, gadis itu merileks dan tubuhnya menjadi santai. Saat kau membalutkan perban di atas luka terakhir, gadis itu sudah separuh tertidur di buaian lenganmu. Kau tahu, seandainya gadis itu bangun, tentu ia akan mengamuk jika menemukan dirinya dalam pelukanmu. Maka dengan lembut kau membaringkan gadis itu di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

Saat kau menatap wajah yang telah pulas itu, kau berpikir betapa bahagianya jika gadis itu bisa tetap mempercayaimu, sebagaimana yang telah ia lakukan tadi. Saat kau menatap bibirnya, kau berpikir bagaimana rasanya jika bibir itu mengecupmu dengan sayang daripada memaki-makimu sebagaimana yang selalu ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba, sebersit keinginan muncul di pikiranmu. Pikiran yang agak aneh dan tidak pantas, tapi tetap saja kau ingin mencobanya.

Perlahan, kau mendekatkan wajahmu ke wajah gadis itu – dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir yang selalu memakimu itu. Bibir yang demikian kasar saat berbicara, ternyata terasa begitu manis di lidahmu. Bibir Hindia samar-samar terasa seperti kombinasi gula aren dengan air kelapa – membaur dengan aroma tubuhnya yang searoma melati.

Kau mendesah dan bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

* * *

Kecut. Itulah perasaanmu saat itu.

Kemarahan. Itulah yang membakar hatimu saat itu.

Pasukan Inggris baru saja mendarat di pulau Jawa; dan kapal yang menjemputmu untuk membawamu kembali ke Holland baru saja tiba. Dengan jengkel, kau berdiri di geladak kapal; pandangan matamu mencari-cari gadis itu. Seharusnya, Hindia mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadamu. Atau setidaknya, kau berharap demikian. Kenyataannya, Hindia sama sekali tidak terlihat di manapun. Kopermu yang berat berdiri di sampingmu; koper yang telah menemanimu selama berpuluh-puluh tahun kau tinggal di kepulauan Hindia.

Semua ini diakibatkan beralihnya kekuasaan atas pulau Jawa. Sebagai ganti kekuasaan Holland, kini Inggris berkuasa atas pengembangan wilayah Jawa. Rencana ini, tentu saja, berujung pada terusirnya dirimu dan orang-orangmu.

Sesungguhnya, kau oke-oke saja dengan keputusan itu; kalau saja England tidak datang sendiri untuk bertemu Hindia.

Ah, itu dia gadismu. Berdiri di dermaga sembari berbicara dengan sesosok pria kaukasia berambut pirang dan bermata hijau. Rahangmu mengeras seketika, dan alismu bertaut. Kau tak bisa menahan untuk tidak cemberut ketika England berbincang dengan sopan dengan gadis itu. Hindia, di lain pihak, tampaknya terpesona dengan pria Inggris itu. Sikapnya sopan, dan bahasa tubuhnya sangat berbeda dibandingkan jika ia berada di dekat dirimu. Ia bersikap sangat anggun dan feminin; sisi dirinya yang mungkin tak akan pernah kau saksikan. Mata hitamnya, yang biasanya selalu memandangmu dengan menghina, kini terlihat kalem dan anggun menatap England sembari mereka berbicara.

Suara peluit memenuhi udara pagi pelabuhan yang menggigit; kapalmu akan segera berangkat. Dengan diiringi suara keras, kapalmu bertolak dari pelabuhan Banten; meninggalkan tempat yang sudah kau kenal selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Sesaat, gadis itu menoleh, menyadari kepergianmu. Seulas senyum tampak di bibirnya.

Senyuman kecil itu, lebih dari apapun, sungguh membangkitkan kemarahan dan kesedihan di dalam hatimu. Apa yang tidak kau lihat saat itu adalah bahwa senyum itu meleleh menjadi sebuah ekspresi menyesal yang tidak biasanya ditampilkan gadis itu.

Kapal bertolak meninggalkan rumahmu selama berpuluh tahun; dan kau berpikir bahwa masih berpuluh tahun menjelang hingga kau dapat berjumpa lagi dengan gadismu.

* * *

**A/N : First time writing fic in Indonesian… And it's a fail. Damn it! -_- This fic involved research on Netherlands Royal family tree, not to mention a LOT of stuff about Dutch rule over Indonesia. Please forgive me if I didn't get all the historical facts right, although I did try to get all of them correct. Anyway, on this fic I'm experimenting with 2****nd**** person POV and NetherxIndo pairing. Again, forgive me for plenty of OOCness.**

**Oh, and one last apology, sorry for the English Author's Note. Seriously, I'm an Indonesian who's no longer comfortable writing in her native language! Jadi, maap yang sebesar-besarnya yah! =_=""**

**Btw, plis yah.. Kalo sempet baca, usahain sempet ngereview juga. Jadi gue gak ngerasa kayak orang gagal melulu karena jarang dapet review. *gampared***


End file.
